Left Alone Never Forgotten
by kurie-tibiti
Summary: Harry was 9 when his family dumped him off some place and left him behind. Harry takes a journey through a new life discovering what a real family is like. Perhaps wishes really do come true but Harry wasn't quite sure.
1. Chapter ONE

**Left Alone, Never Forgotten**

_Chapter ONE_

Harry sat in the corner of a run down house in the kitchen, his aunt and uncle had tossed him out a week ago and he was lost. He was lucky he had found this place and no other people were in it. He had come across a couple other houses but they had a few others living in them. The first one was downtown in Surey it had been an old half manor for some powerfull people years ago. The owners had been murdered in their sleep and that could have been another reason he didn't wanna stay there.

The second house was still quite nice outside, granted Aunt Petunia would have screeched and made him paint the entire thing outside. This place was located just on the outscirts of Surey and closer to London. He had seen a couple in there and they had apeared to be injecting stuff into their arms so that had it for him.

Now he was in the middle of London on a street filled with older homes so old they had wood stoves to heat them. The current place he called home was a nice 5 bedroom home with livingroom, diningroom, family room and recreation room. Behind his back in the south-east corner of the kitchen were some steps that led to the bedrooms upstairs and across from him was a door to the basement where the "Help" obviously slept.

It wasn't the fact that the beds were modest single beds or the fact that thew door read employees only but when he went down there he could almost feel the stress the maids probably had felt as well as they satisfaction of a good days work. He liked to think the owners of this home had treated them like family.

Harry was starting to get very hungry; he had been stealing some food from the local grocers even though he hadn't liked it in the least. He looked over to his left and stared at the door that lead outside.

"Well, time to go and get some food. I'll have to pay them back some how when I can." Harry whispered to himself. It didn't seem right to talk too loud this late at night; it was just passed midnight.

He stood up from the ground and dusted off his pants and headed to "Brick Lane and Market" just a few blocks away. The teller was helping a line of people so he quickly headed to the back of the store. Looking at what was available he grabbed a couple bottles of water, a small brick of hard cheese, a couple yogurt singles and two sandwiches from the cooler. He shoved them quickly in his pockets and looked around. His cloths were exceptionally big and hid the product very well.

Harry walked up to the teller and noticed everyone was gone. "Miss, do you have a washroom? I can't find it."

"Sorry son, we don't have any for the public to use. Try going to another place down the street." She replied with a polite smile. Nodding his head he headed out the door looking quite put out.

Harry went back to his corner and pulled out the food from his pokets. He really had to go get a blanket he thought to himself. He ripped open the package of cheese with his teeth and took a small bite. It was a little bitter but still very satisfying to his tummy. After some water and eating a quarter of the cheese he placed wrapped it up in its wrapper and hid it in his pockets hoping it would keep for the rest of the day.

Harry pulled his arms into his shirt and atempted to wrap up as he lay down to sleep. The bright light of dawn was beginning to creep up to him as the hours wore on. He knew he had gotten little sleep but that hadn't mattered. He never did need much slep to begin with.

Harry was beginning to think this life was boring, he missed Dudley chasing after him he didn't miss the beatings he got if he had gotten caught though. He never would miss Uncle Vernon that was very true and same for Aunt Petunia he nasal voice tended to grate on his nerves. The kids on his block never bothered him and few of the younger years liked to say hi to him; untill Dudley noticed this and put a stop to it. some still smilled and gave a slight nod. Harry smilled at this and got up to strech.

Walking over to the window just right of the door he leaned over the sink and pulled the old curtains back further and smilled before heading to the great outdoors. He looked over the inside of the house before closing the door, wishing he could clean the place up and restore it back to it's former glory.

It was time to atempt to get a blanket and pillow and maybe even a backpack to hold any food he collected. He decided if he wanted this he would probably have to go further into the residential portion of the city; hoping people would be doing laundry today.

He was in luck as he went down a quiet street north of the house he was living in. A young woman was hanging her thick duvet on her cloths line and had a long body pillow hanging over it beside it. He watched her enter into her small yellow home and close the screen door behind her. She seemed so nice he didn't want to take her stuff but he couldn't keep sleeping on the cold hard floor back in the house.

Slowly he hoped over the fence and looked over to the sandbox just feet away. He plucked a couple flowers from a bush and placed them in the box and bent over to write a note.

"Sorry ma'am but I don't have a family to live with and I'm really cold at night in this big house I'm living in down in the center London. It's very nice and welcoming but I don't have wood to start a fire in the stove to keep me warm. I'll pay you back one day I truly will."

Heading back he grabbed the blanket and pillow and held them best he could under his arms. He climbed back over the fence; dropping the pillow but that was alright. And started walking back to his house. It felt right calling it his house.

"WAIT..." a voice called from behind him.

Harry froze in his tracks and cringed as a soft hand fel onto his shoulders. Tears threatened to fall but he sniffed them up and looked around to see the nice lady he had stolen from.

"I seen you take my things from my kitchen window and I read your note. I'd like to help you in any way I can. How about you come back to my house I'll give you a good meal and a couple things to help you along?"

"Really?" Harry asked with a smile in his voice.

"I can drop you off at the place your staying afterwards as well."

"Thanks; I'm not sure how long it will be untill I can repay you but I swear I will. I've been keeping track of the places I've borrowed food from and what I took so I could pay them back some time."

"Don't worry about paying me back. My name is Violet what's yourse?" asked Violet as they headed back and into the kitchen of her house.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"how old are you? You seem very young. Please have a seat; you can put the stuff on the chair beside you for now."

"I just turned 10 a week ago. That smells very yummy." Harry replied as he watched her cook.

Violet put a couple eggs into a pan and diced up some ham, green onions, green pepers, garlic, and tomato and cheese. While she proceded to make a large omlet and potato cubes she decided to get as much information as possible.

"So what happened to your family?"

"They didn't want me any more. But it's ok I didn't like them much any ways." He replied from his seat. He seemed so calm and ok with the fact his family kicked him out at bearly ten.

Violet turned around with a plate and placed it infront of Harry. "Egg omlet and potato cubes with a glass of milk. Your not allergic are you? I forgot to ask."

"Don't worry I have none as far as I know. Never had problems." Harry laughed and dug into the food before him.

"My son lives cheese, I've gotten so used to it that I forget some people are lactose intolrent.' at Harry's curious look she explained further. 'Lactose Intolrence means your body can't diges daiy like milk, cheese, yogurt, and creams. My son is turning 15 next week. I may have some of his cloths from when he was yonger still. They may fit you." Violet smilled softly at him and grabbed the plate once harry was finished.

"Come with my upstairs and we'll see what we can find."

"Thank you, you're being very nice to me. It's a little surprising; I'm not used to it."

"Well, You remind me so much of my son I'd hate to see him in your position and I'd like to hope someone would help him too if; hevean forbid; he ever ran away."

Violet brought him up the stairs located just out of the kitchen; she pulled down a ladder from the ceiling and started to climb up after him so she couled catch him if she needed. Harry sat down a green sofa and waited patiently for her to pull a couple boxes out towards him. Violet sat down beside him and opened up the first box.

First she pulled out a pair of black caci's and a blue golf shirt. Then came a dark pair of jeans, white overalls, black long sleeved shirt with flames on the sleeves, hunter green shorts with a lot of pockets and some more t-shirts.

"Ok try this on.' she handed him the hunter green shorts and a regular black t-shirt. 'Don't worry I'll turn my back." she replied and got up.

Harry pulled off his old cloths and doned the new ones he got from Violet and smilled at a perfect fit. "OK, you can look now."

"You look so cute. I'm sure Sam would think the same. Sam is my son."

"MOM I'M HOME." came a shout from down stairs.

"Stay there;' Violet went to the trap door and poked her head out. 'Up here dear, we have a guest. Come say hi."

Jacob had brown hair and the brightest blue eyes Harry had ever seen. He was definetly taller then him and it amazed him that Sam had once fit into these cloths. Sam had on a beige pair of caci's and a white muscle shirt.

"Sam this is Harry, Harry meet my son Sam."

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Sam. You have a very nice mom."

"How did you two meet? You look good in that." he smilled with recognition.

"Harry here doesn't have a home so I thought I'd help him out. I just need to get him a backpack to hold some of there cloths and maybe some food."

"Cool, you could use my old hiking pack. I don't use that one any more."

"Thank you sweet heart, could you go grab it for me while I fold these?"

Harry sat down as Sam went back down to get his hiking pack and Violet began to fold cloths. She smilled at Harry as he sat beside her and played with the hem of his shirt.

"These will be here if you ever need any more. I figure you may not have much room to take all these with you right now."

"Thank you." Harry replied with a nodd.

Sam came back up the steps and placed a large bag in front of his mom. The bag was the size of a large duffle bag but the straps seemed padded enough that it wouldn't cause Harry any pain from carrying it. Harry looked at the colour and decided black and red were his new favorite colour combinations.

Violet grabbed the bag after she had organized the clothing and with Sam and Harry in tow headed to the kitchen. She grabbed some none-perishables and placed them into the spare pockets on the outside of the pack.

Sam and Harry sat in the back of Violets SUV as she drove back to the house Harry was living in. She pulled up the driveway and came to a stop in front of the large front doors. The garden was overflowing with weeds but the flowers still shone through. The brickwork was in great condition besides being very dirty and grimy.

The grass was tall and the trees needed a trim and some TLC. The drive was cracked and weeds were taking it over. Violet still smilled in light of the disrepair. "This house is gorgious it has so much potential."

"I love this house mum."Sam replied as he hopped out.

"Thank you, The people who lived here used to have servants it was a very long time ago cause they used wood to keep the place warm."

"Oh, how can you tell?" Violet asked.

"I seen the wood stove and the people downstairs looked kinda like servants. They seem happy though for being dead." He replied casually.

"You see them?" Sam asked with mouth and eyes wide open.

"Yup, they don't talk or anything I don't see them often mostly feel them there. Kinda like I just know what they want."

Harry directed them to his corner in the kitchen He neatly placed his new blanket on the flood and placed his new pack on top of it. "I'd love to clean the place up but I don't know how to get the cleaning supplies."

"Don't worry Harry, I'm sure you'll find it some way. Well Sam and I need to go but I'll be bye tomorrow with Lunch. I'll be bye around one." Violet smiled and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"See you later Harry. I won't be with mom tomorrow I'm at school for lunch; I have band practice." Sam waved as he and his mom headed out the door and back to the car.

"You going to help him mom?" Sam asked as he climbed into the front seat.

"Yes dear I am."


	2. Chapter TWO

Sorry for the long wait I apologize; but here is the next chapter hope you all like it.

**Vudu**

* * *

**Left Alone, Never Forgotten**

_Chapter TWO: _

Harry slept much better that night, he wrapped himself up in the large blanket Violet and Sam had given him and he was even able to use his pack as a pillow. The sun was shinning and the sky was clear. As Harry got up and dressed a knock came from the side door.

"Harry it's Violet." came the familiar voice.

"I'll be right there Violet."

Quickly he pulled his shirt over his head and folded the blanket up and placed it under his pack. Violet held a basket in her left hand and a crate on wheels was being led by her right; which held many cleaning and gardening product.

"I was doing some thinking last night and since the house is so old it might have well-water so I'm gonna do a test to see if it is. If it is well water we'll need to get it tested.' Violet made her way to the kitchen tap and turned on the tap to see rusty water slowly turn clear. She grabbed a jar and filled it up. 'After a picnic lunch I thought we could spruce this kitchen up and then head out and clean up the garden. What do you think?"

"That would be great. Thank you so much I owe you so much."

"Nonsense Harry, you're too young to be on your own. And I'm sure there is a reason you haven't returned to your family. I won't push you to confide in me. But know this, if someone comes looking for you I cannot lie to them but I will do everything in my power to protect you.' Violet placed the jar in her crate and knelt down in front of him to look him in the eyes. 'You can trust me, I won't tell them anything you confide in me unless I have your expressed permission."

Harry smiled and gave Violet a hug. "Thank you, maybe some day I'll share my story. "

"Well let's head outside it's beautiful out. Where did you want lunch?"

Harry grabbed Violets hand and dragged her out to a small hill to the back of the house. A large cherry tree stood in the centre on top and a tree swing hung from a thick healthy branch. Even through the years the tree prospered.

"This is a gorgeous spot, it's perfect. It seems this tree has been waiting for you Harry it's so healthy." Violet replied and put down a blanket she got from her basket.

Harry sat down across from her and admired all the food she had brought for them. There was a soft white cake with pink icing and strawberries on top, ham and swish sandwiches piled high with lettuce tomatoes and pickles, orange juice, bowels of fruit and a bag of ketchup chips.

Violet and Harry both enjoyed a great lunch and as Harry took the last sip of his orange juice he looked up to the sky. The clouds just rolled by calmly not a care in the world. Harry had a lot of worries; he longed to be like those cloud, free.

"They look happy don't they?" Violet asked.

"Yes they do, wish I could be a cloud." Harry replied.

"Things won't always be this touch, one day you'll find your place in society. And until the day you don't want Sam and I around we'll be here to help you along."

Harry helped Violet clean up the dishes and place them in her basket, she insisted she would wash them when she got home. He carried the basket to her car and walked with her to the kitchen to start on their clean.

Harry started sweeping the floor as Violet took out her bucket and bristle brush and started to scrub the old wood stove to remove the grime and grease from the outside. The inside was quite clean besides the old ash and some twigs from an old birds nest.

The cabinets had been cleaned enough to show their off white colour and cast iron handles. The inside shelving were eaten away in many parts from rats long since gone and required new ones.

"I think we should paint the cupboards an off white again just to help freshen them up. The walls may need the same thing; what do you think about a nice soft blue colour?"

"I think that colour would look cool. But I can't pay for all that."

"Don't worry Harry, You just have to help me complete the work."

Harry reluctantly agreed to help with the work of the house if Violet bought the supplies. No one had ever helped him before and a rock had formed in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to scare Sam and Violet away with all this stuff he was making them buy for him.

Violet looked to her watch and gasped. "I have to rush home and pick up Sam. I'm sure he'd love to play with you while I fix up the garden. Did you want to come with me?"

Harry chewed his bottom lip and agreed to go with. He didn't want to be a burden but he really liked Sam. Violet put her bucket down on the counter and Harry placed his mop down by the door.

Harry sat in the back; he was much too short to be allowed in the front Violet had apologized; as they traveled back to her house and further past till they reached Sam's school. Just as she came to a stop outside a large 3 story school the bell rang and kids started to run out the doors.

Sam came out at a walk and waved as he noticed Harry sitting in the back of his mom's car. When the coast was clear he crossed the street and climbed in the back with Harry so they could head back to Harry's home.

"How much were you able to clean mom?" Sam asked.

"We almost finished the kitchen. I'm gonna finish the garden while you and Harry play a bit. Then we can head back to the house and have dinner."

"Sounds great. So did you sleep ok?" Sam asked Harry.

"Slept ok, glad to be awake though we should look around the house I haven't looked around it all yet." Harry replied.

Sam and Harry went back into the large house and traveled up the first flight of steps. THe hall was very dark but a broken window let just enough light in so they didn't trip. The rooms down the hall were mostly bedrooms made up with dusty covers and pillows; the amount of pillows alone were calling to them. Harry smiled at the teddy leaning against a stack of fluffy pillows. Sam went forward and grabbed the teddy.

"It's still soft Harry. Maybe mom could wash it for you?"

"I don't know I wouldn't want to disturb it."

"It's just a teddy Harry, the kid who owned it isn't here any more. Perhaps it would be best if you took care of him?" Harry smiled and accepted the bear; he would look after it until the owner came back.

The last door at the end of the hall lead to a landing the wrapped around a very large library. The library itself seemed to take up all the floors of the house and a quarter of the house in total. Long ladders stood agains the book in each section. In front of them was a set of stairs that lead to the main floor.

Harry and sam walked all the way back down and began to look at the books. Harry found the mythology section and one book in particular seemed very interesting.

"What did you find?" Sam asked.

"A book about monsters! Look, some a really cool looking." Harry replied.

"I still wouldn't want to be caught with them. Look what it says they do. This one preys on kids our age." Sam shivered and Harry placed the book back.

"We should head back up and continue." Harry looked around and shivered; the temperature had dropped.

They had clubbed the stairs back up to the second floor and found the door stuck. Shoving and pulling, kicking and knocking didn't seem to budge it. Sam stood back and looked around. Further down the landing there was a spiral stair case and small table beside it had a lamp and some matches.

"Let's go up then. We can use the lamp; doesn't look like there are any windows up there." Sam replied as he began to head to the new steps.

"I don't know it looks scary up there."

Sam lit up the lamp and gave a fun shout as it lit up. Harry smiled and followed Sam up to the top. A small arch door way stood on a small landing just big enough for a couple people. The handle jiggled a little as Harry and Sam attempted to twist it and open the door. With a heave ho from the two boys the door opened with a loud squeak.

The room was very pretty and full of windows and bright light. There was a bed to at the end of the room under a large window. It was covered with the same thick layer of dust but they could still make out a fait pattern of flowers. A doll sat on the bed and a small children's table off to the right with four chairs; it was wooden and still in fantastic shape. A tea set sat on top as if the play had been cut short and not cleaned up. A wardrobe to their immediate left gave a thump as a ball rolled bounced of the top and landed at their feet.

"I can see the picnic tree from here Harry." said Sam.

"Wow this is high. Why would a kid sleep up here though?" Harry asked.

"Not sure but it doesn't seem right that's for sure." Sam turned around to head back down.

Harry continued to stare out the window; the temperature dropped again. Sam turned around to call Harry but stopped. A ghostly figure of a girl with long curly hair stood where Harry was, she seemed to be surrounding Harry and yet he could still see Harry clearly. The girl had the doll from the bed in her hands.

"Harry?" Sam asked; not even sure what to ask him.

The girl turned around and put her finger to her lips as if to quiet him. She looked over to the window again and disappeared.

"Sorry Sam; what was that?"

"A girl, ghost just sussed me." Sam said and blinked a couple times when Harry smiled.

Harry turned around and began to head back down the steps with Sam following. The door they had tried earlier opened easily and creaked from old age. Harry stopped just as they both got past the door jam.

"She was stuck there, she wanted someone to let her out. Her daddy put her there to keep her safe but never came back for her."

"Harry…"

"Her nanny locked us in in hope to help her. Samantha said sorry for her."

"We should head out and see if mom is done. I'm starving. And maybe we can convince mom to get Dean to come by too; you really need to meet him. He'd think this was really totally cool."

Harry just smiled and they headed back outside to meet Violet and hopefully get some dinner.


End file.
